Revenge
by JadeSyan
Summary: Greggo Angst. GSR. SaraNick and GregCatherine friendship. Something will happen to Greg that he will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this story is being written by ILU Greg and me, notfromhere alias death-on-arrival. We both speak German, so it's possible that there are a few (or many) grammar errors. Eddie is not dead; we needed him to take care of Catherine's feelings. I originally wanted it to be a Sandle, but ILU Greg insisted that it is gonna be a GSR. But for sure we do not (damn, I need a vocabulary for this word…one moment please) neglect Greg, we both love him very much. And we are sad to announce, that he does not belong to us. ;-( Okay, so let's get it started…I never know how to begin a story. Okay…I am thinking…Okay, I think I have it.

"Where are these stupid results of yours Nick? I could swear, I put them on the table" Nick chuckled. "…Greg...You are holding them" Greg looked at his hand, where he held Nicks results. He blushed. "Sorry Nick. I haven´t got a cup of Blue Hawaiian since…", he looked at his watch, "…one hour, 46 minutes and twelve seconds. Damn, that has got to be a new record" Nick laughed loud and left the lab.

Greg slumped down on his chair. He was tired like hell. Not that he was just missing his hourly dose of coffee but he also just pulled a triple shift. It was murder season…everyone had at least two cases and the day lab tech has gotten sick, so everyone dropped his evidence by Greg off. (AN: I don't know if that sentence makes any sense).

At this second Catherine and Grissom came in. "Hey Greg, have you got the results from our rape case?", Catherine asked. "Oh yeah sure, here you go", Greg said, as he handed the results to Catherine. "…Greg…these are the results of Sara's case. Do I look like Sara?" Grissom meant and had to chuckle. Catherine took a look at Greg. "You really look like shit Greg. Maybe you should go home and sleep a bit" "No, I can't. Who is gonna test the evidence?" "Mia just got back from her vacation. She will be here in a few minutes, so don't worry. Go home Greg. You have done your work for today", Grissom said. Greg sent him a thankful look and headed for the locker room. He put on his shoes and left the lab.

When he arrived his car was unlocked. "Funny, I thought I locked it. Well, looks like I didn´t", he said to himself and got into the car. He started the engine, when suddenly someone from behind put something over his mouth. ,What the fuck?", Greg wanted to shout. He looked into the back mirror and saw a man with a ski mask on. But before he could figure out, who it was, the chloroform took his system over and he was sent into darkness.

AN: I know short chapter, but there will be more. ILU Greg will write the next chapter, when she gets back from her vacation…in a week. I hope there are gonna be some reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, first I wanted to thank you for your reviews. You´re great and we really appreciate that because it makes it a lot easier for the two of us.

Princessako: Thank you for your advice. You know people think different. For some it´s easier to read this way and for some it´s complicated to read with spaces between the dialogues.

Liesi: Hey es freut uns wirklich sehr, dass auch Deutsche unsere Story lesen. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob wir die Story auf Deutsch übersetzen. Kommt darauf an wie sie hier ankommt. Okay den nächsten Punkt muss ich in Englisch schreiben, denn du hast da ein interessantes Thema zur Sprache gebracht.

Liesi meant that it seemed to her that Greg was a little bit out of it. ILU Greg and I are discussing if that´s because he just pulled a triple shift or if it has another ground.

Okay, here is the second chapter. It was written by ILU Greg (with a few but not really important changes from me) Hope you like it!

The next shift

"So Cath, Warrick and you got a 419 at the Venetian. Be careful." Grissom said. "And Nick, you have a smash & grab in Henderson. Greg, you´re goi... Where's Greg?" He asked.

"I don't know... I didn't saw him since last shift." Nick answered.

"Yeah, since you've send him home. I didn't heard anything since then." Sara said.

"Okay everybody. Calm down. So, Nick try his cell. Sara, try his telephone. I'll try his beeper." He waited.

"Nothing..." Sara and Nick replied in sync.

"Okay. I've got nothing, too. He doesn't answer his phones and his beeper" Grissom began.

"Or can't!" Catherine said defiant.

"Or can't... I think, we've got a problem. Give me the damn files, I'll give them to days." Grissom said. As they all handed their case folders back to him, Grissom called Brass to inform him...

Same time, another place

He had bad headache, like never before.

"What the fuck!" Greg thought. I am really beginning to think, that I have to get outta here. Damn shit!"

He tried to stand up, but fell back, thanks to his shaky legs.  
"Damn chloroform. NOTICE: Never take chloroform when you can't sleep." He thought sarcastic.

He again tried to stand up, this time succeeded.

"Okay." Greg spoke out loud. „Where am I?"

Suddenly he heard steps coming towards him. Greg was terrified but curious at the same time. Maybe it was someone who came to save him.

The door opened and Greg was somewhat disappointed to see that it was the man who kidnapped him and he was still wearing his ski mask.

"What do you want from me? Who are you? Show me your face!" he practically shouted.

"Oh poor Greg…so alone in here with no one to rescue you. I bet your colleagues didn't even notice that you´re missing" the man said and laughed. His laugh sounded cold, no emotions in it.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Greg shouted again.

"Greg, didn't anybody teach you some manners. You have to be patient, I'll tell you eventually. When you´re not already dead when I'm finished with you…"

"Fucking asshole!" Greg hissed.

Without a warning the man slapped Greg across the face. Greg screamed in pain as the tears stung to his eyes. He was desperate. His only hope was that Grissom and the others would come and save him…in time.

Back at the lab

"We HAVE to find him!" Catherine cried against Warricks shoulder.

"We will. Sh..." Warrick soothed.

Grissom came in. „Nicky´s going through Greg´s files. Warrick! Help him." He ordered.

"Okay" Warrick replied, released Catherine and went to help Nick.

Grissom stepped to Catherine and put an arm around her shoulder. „You okay, Cath?" He asked gently.

"No! We first have to get him back! He´s like my kid." she sobbed.

"We´ll get him. Okay? You want to go home or go and see if you can help Nicky and Warrick?" Grissom asked softly.

"I´ll help." And with that Catherine was gone.

"And you?" He asked Sara, who stared at a folder in her hands.

"I´m not concerned about myself." She answered.

"You should be." Grissom said.

"Maybe I´ll find time for that, when we´ve found Greg." Sara contered.

"Are you dating him?" He asked bluntly.

"WHAT!" She turned her head and looked with wide open eyes at him. „What are you up to!"

"It was just a question..." Grissom defended himself.

"And even IF, it´s none of you´re business." Sara replied angry.

"Yeah... You´re right. I´m sorry." He offered.

"You always are." She mumbled.

"Yeah, for that I´m sorry, too." He said exited.

"How could he´ve heard that?" She thought to herself, but then decided that Greg was now more important and so she went back to the folder, she still held in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Place**

"You know Greg, I´ve watched you for a really long time now. How you went for breakfast with your colleagues…or should I say your friends! Everybody treats you with such a respect…and I just don't get why. I mean you´re just a little lab rat. You barely go out clubbing. You seem to have no fun at all. But still, every body thinks so highly of you. But you know what…you don´t deserve them, their attention, especially not hers"

"What are you talking about?"

But the kidnapper paid no attention to him. Instead he kept on rambling.

"You know…I thought a lot about this. And I tried to find another solution but there is none. I have to do this. I never wanted to harm you. But this is the only way I can get rid of you. If I just kidnapped you they would be searching for you…but if I kill you…"

Greg didn´t listen to him anymore. He was terrified. A few minutes ago he hoped that his kidnapper would give him a chance to survive. But no…now it was clear that he was gonna kill him. And he had no way out.

The man took something out of his pocket. "So let the fun begin"

**Lab**

Everybody gathered in the meeting room.

"Okay Warrick, Catherine and me went through Greg files, but we couldn´t find anybody who wanted to harm Greg" Nick began.

"I checked the security tape, but it´s to dark to see something on it. I´m working on it" Archie said.

"Okay, Sara and me checked the parking lot. His car isn´t there anymore" Grissom meant.

"…"

"Hey one moment" Nick suddenly said "his car is in the workshop. He borrowed a car from a friend…a black Nissan Skyline"

Everybody exchanged glances at the other.

"Then let´s go guys. It´s our only lead for now" Grissom meant and everybody left the room.

AN: Sorry, really bad chapter, but I had a writers blockade. Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter by ILU Greg.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey its ILU Greg. Im sorry I needed so long with this chapter, but I had so much to do for school plus I had a writer's block. So I hope you´ll like this one. PLEASE review!

Chp 4

"Come on man we can talk about it, ok?" Greg almost cried.

"Haha! Yeah, yeah! You little son of a bitch!"

SLAP !

Greg winced in pain. "I´ll do everything you want. Just let me go!"

SLAP !

"Shut up, you fucking bastard! Im going to make you suffer! Its all youre fault, bastard!"

SLAP!

"What? I didnt do anything" Greg complained and tightly shut his eyes as the man hit him once with his fist on the right side of his mouth and then took a knife and sliced a short wound under his left eye. Greg cried out loud.

"Oh, did that hurt?" The man asked sarcastic and laughed." Thats not half the pain I got you fucking son of a bitch!" And he hit Greg again

** Back at the lab **

"Okay" Nick began as he shoved the tape once again in the VCR. "There! Look, the Nissan"

"You saw that?" Sara asked nobody in particular.

"Yeah Someones sitting in the back" Grissom answered.

"But I dont think well get a good pic from this guy, he wo-" Warrick began.

"Gimme that!" Nick shouted. "Ill give it to Archie. Im not going to let one of my best friends die!" He yelled at them and went straight to the A/V lab.

Grissom sighed

"Man it got him hard" Warrick said absently.

"What do you think! That he would be happy that Greg was kidnapped!" Sara asked with a dangerous voice.

"Sara" Grissom warned.

"Yeah right Im getting personally too involved with the case. Maybe I could just pretend, that its not my friend who got kidnapped." She replied angry and stormed out of the break room.

"Man, were all going crazy. We have to remain calm to get him back" Warrick said. "Gris? Youre talking to Sara? See what you can do? We meet at the A/V lab" He offered.

"Yeah, sure" Grissom answered.

Locker room

"My office, now. Please" Grissom added.

** Grissoms office **

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked.

"I´m fine" Sara mumbled as she shifted nervously on the couch.

Grissom crouched down in front of her. "What is it Sara?" He asked.

No answer

"Sara? Honey?" He tried again.

Sara lowered her head to hide her tears and swallowed hard.

Grissom saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Oh Sara." He pulled her in a gentle hug and she begun to sob lightly. "Shh honey. Its going to be all right, okay? Were going to find him. I promise." Grissom reassured her.

AN: Hope you liked it. The next ones from my co-worker death-on-arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys!! I'm SO sorry that this chapter took me so long but my computer wouldn't work and I had to do so much for school. Just imagine...our photo group will reenact an episode of CSI and I'm going to the casting. Wish me luck! ;-) But now...on with the story.

**Lab:**

Gissom was on his way to the A/V lab, when he met Catherine in the hallway.

"Hey! Are you leaving now for the conference?" he asked her.

"Yeah..."

"Well...good luck I guess..."

"...you have to find him Grissom. You hear? I can´t stand the tought that maybe we will never see Greg again"

"Don't even think that!! We are going to find him and if it takes me my whole life. We're not going to give up on him"

"Okay, thanks. Well, then I should go I guess"

"Yeah..."

"Bye Grissom"

With that she hugged him one last time and left.

**A/V lab:**

"Hey have you found out anything?" Grissom aked, as he entered.

"Yeah, we have got a picture of the kidnapper. But you can´t see his face. He has a ski mask on. All we can see on the picture is that he is a man, about six feet tall, good built and he has a tattoo on his neck"

"Well, that´s all we have for now. I'm calling the TV. Maybe someone can identify him if he sees the picture on the TV"

**Parking lot:**

"Sara! Where are you going?" screamed Nick as he ran after Sara.

"I'm going to drive into town. Maybe someone has seen the Nissan and can tell us in which direction it drove"

"..."

"Nick??"

"I don't think you need to do that Sara"

"Why not?"

"Look" he said and pointed in a direction.

"Oh my god, isn't that the Nissan we saw on the tape. But how can this be possible?"

"We never saw the tape to the end. Maybe the kidnapper dragged Greg into another car"

They neared themselves to the car.

"Yeah...I recognise the licence plate. It's the Nissan we saw on the tape"

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's take a closer look at the car"

"Well that's strange...the car is unlocked" Sara meant as she opened the door.

"Maybe the kidnapper was hoping that someone was going to steal the car so we would arrest the wrong person"

Sara took out her gloves from her kit that she brought with her, gave a pair to Nick and together the started to examine the car.

They took finger prints, hairs absolutely everythind they could find and took it to the lab.

**Unknown place:**

"So Greg I would say that we let the fun begin"

Greg snorted. If that could be described as fun you would must have a really bad taste of humour.

The man took something out of his pocket that Greg was shocked to identify as a knife

"You know, you caused me a lot of pain Greggo. And now I'm going to give you all this pain back"

The next thing happened so fast that Greg had almost no time to realise it. The man sliced him straight across the chest. But before Greg could only think of screaming the man sliced him again with the knife.

Within minutes Greg had so many cuts that he couldn't say which hurt him the most.

The man took out a botthe of alcohol.

"Hey, I have to disinfect you, don't I?"

And he emptied the whole bottle on Greg.

The next second Greg was unconscious.

AN: Okay I hope you liked it. The chapter just plopped into my mind. Next chapter is by my co-author ILUGreg. Bye bye!!! Andi


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I´m sooo very sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I really have no clue what to write, but I´ll try though. Hope you´ll like it. And HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! ILU Greg

"I can´t believe it. The guy really left his fingerprints. How dumb is he?!" Sara asked grinning from ear to ear

"Hey! That´s great for us. Come on let´s run ´em." Nick said and together they walked laughing back into the building.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Warrick asked and looked to Grissom who stood next to him.

"We got fingerprints." Nick said.

"Really? That´s great." Warrick answered.

"Yupp. We´re running them now. See ya then. Come on, Sara." Nick walked away.

Sara grinned at Grissom who smiled back at her. And then she walked after Nick.

"I just hope they´ll find something." Warricks voice came.

Grissom jumped a bit. "Yeah, I hope so, too. Let´s call the TV and send them the picture we got from Archie."

"Yupp.

"Tell you what, I´ll be with you in a second." Grissom said and walked off.

"´K see ya then." Warrick answered.

"Hey Nick. Isn´t Sara with you?" Grissom asked as he entered the lab.

"She´s just getting us something to drink. Why are you here anyway? I thought you and Warrick wanted to call the TV."

"Yes, we´ll do that. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Nick answered.

"Is Sara interested in... is she interested in Greg?"

"Sara? No way. They´re just good friends. Why do you ask."

"Just curious, I guess. Thanks, Nicky. And good luck with the prints." Grissom said and then turned in the doorway and bumped right into Sara. He grabbed her arms so she wouldn´t fall. "Oh... I´m sorry." He stuttered with her hand on his chest.

"It´s my fault."

"No, I should have looked –"

"Sar! Come on." Nick called from inside the lab.

Sara smiled at Grissom. "Better get inside or Nicky´s crying."

Grissom grinned. "Yeah. And I´ll better get back to Warrick."

"Saraaaa!" Nick called again, stretching the 'a'.

"Yeah, I´m coming. See you later." Sara said and went over to Nick. "Got something?"

"I don´t know yet –"

PIEP! PIEP!

AN: Hope you liked it. Next chapter´s from my friend death-on-arrival. And again, I´m sorry it took me that long. ILU Greg


	7. Chapter 7

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

Greg groaned as he woke up again. His head felt like there was a huge party taking place in it. As he took a look around he saw that his kidnapper wasn't here.

"If I'm lucky he got hit by a truck!" Greg thought.

But as he heard the door open all his hopes were crushed. He closed his eyes immediately and acted like he was still unconscious. Suddenly he felt an immense pain on his side and he couldn't surpress a scream. He held his side where the man had kicked him and broken a rib.

"Did you really think I would be this stupid and believe that you were still unconscious. Even you couldn't be this weak!"

Without warning the man took a syringe out of his pocket.

"What is this?" Greg asked and didn't even try to hide the fear in his voice.

"Hmm...what would you say if I told you it's a poison that will let you die a slow and painfull death"

The man paused for a few seconds to enjoy the look of pure horror that flashed across Gregs face.

"Oh, don't worry" the man continued, "it's not a poison. I rather do the work by myself. But don't worry, you'll find out soon what's in this syringe"

And with that he pushed the needle in Gregs skin. Greg tried to free himself but the man held him firm in his place. Greg feeled the effect only a few seconds later. His whole body was paralyzed. He tried to move his fingers but didn't suceed. The fear and the panic made his heart beat a mile in a minute.

"Oh my god! The look on your face is priceless. I wished I had a camera with me to take a hold of your face" the man laughed.

Greg tried to calm himself down and concentrated on moving his fingers. He didn't even notice how his kidnapper moved over him and took hold of a hammer that lay beside him. With all force he could muster he brought it down on Gregs wrist. Greg couldn't feel the fear anymore that was present only seconds ago. All he felt was the unbearable pain that seemed endless to him.

A few minutes later he felt too weak to scream anymore. Next the kidnapper smashed the side of his hand on Gregs nose. Greg could literally feel it break under the mans hand. The next second he felt a warm liquid running down his face, over his lips, blood. The whole room started spinning. For a moment the time seemed to stand still. Greg didn't hear the screams that came from him. All he heard was the pounding of his heart.

Slowly it returned to him where he was and with whom. As he opened his eyes he couldn't see straight. He only saw shadows. As his eyes adjusted again he saw the kidnapper standing over him with a bucket and a cruel grin plastered on his face.

"I know about the accident in the lab. You suffered third degree burns, didn't you? Well, because you were so imputend you have to go through that pain again!"

Laughing he emptiedd the bucket with boiling hot water on him. Greg screamed as loud as he could. He felt how the water burned his skin and had a flashback of the day he crashed through the labs window and felt the flames of the explosion sending him into darkness. His flashback stopped apruptly when he heard a voice calling upstairs.

"Daddy!"

No, it couldn't be!!

**LAB**

Catherine wandered through the lab on the search of Grissom. She wanted to get updated on Gregs case. The look of the people in the lab showed her that Greg was still not found. On her way she passed Archie, who had a folder in his hands.

"Hey Archie! What have you got there?" Catherine asked.

"The pictures of Gregs kidnapper on the parking lot"

Catherine swallowed. "Can I see them?"

"Sure"

He handed her the folder. Catherine took a look at a picture. When she spotted the tattoo on the mans neck her whole body became stiff.

"Oh my god! That's impossible! Archie, where are the others?"

"Sara and Nick are with Mia"

Catherine left Archie without explanation and sprinted down the hall.

**MEANWHILE**

"Mia! Have you got the results of the finger prints?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and you won't believe it!! The man who kidnapped Greg, it's..."

**AN: **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. :-) Next chapter by ILU Greg.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey it's ILU Greg. I'm sorry I needed so long but I had an operation. My wisdom teeth ( hurts a bit but I still want to write. Have fun.

Chp.8

"Eddie." Catherine walked up behind them.

"What?!" Nick exclaimed. He looked over to Mia and she nodded. "How did you know?"

"The tattoo. And now come on we need to find Greg."

"Yeah. But first let's tell Grissom." Sara said.

"Then let's go." Catherine replied already halfway out of the door.

Together they nearly sprinted to Grissom's office.

**UNKNOWN PLACE**

Greg couldn't trust his ears. Was it really Lindsey? Then the man had to be Eddie. But why would Eddie do something like that.

Eddie ran up the stairs towards Lindsey.

"Lindsey you have to be quiet! Go back to your room!" He whispered angrily and in the little girls eyes tears were welling up. Eddie embraced his daughter. "I'm sorry Lindsey. Shh baby. Go back to your room I'll be right there." Lindsey nodded and went to the stairs.

Downstairs, Greg wanted nothing more than get out of this basement. He had to try. "LINDSEY!" He yelled. "LINDSEY!"

Lindsey turned around when she heard her name yelled by the man she had a crush on. 'Greg?' She thought.

"Get upstairs! Now!" Her father barked.

And Lindsey did as she was told but she now knew what she had to do…

"Lindsey…" Greg cried.

Eddie burst into the room. "You little son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

**LAB**

Catherine, Sara and Nick went into Grissom's office.

Just as Catherine wanted to tell Grissom that they knew who the kidnapper was her cell rang. "Willows?"

"Mommy?"

"Lindsey! Sweetie what is it?"

"Mommy, daddy's got Greg." Lindsey cried.

"Linds are you with him?"

"No. I'm in my room. But I heard Greg yelling my name. He hurts Greg mom."

"It's okay baby. We're coming to get you. Are you at the house?"

"Yeah, but you have to hurry. He wants to kill him."

"Okay sweetie. We're coming to get you. Hold on." Catherine said and hung up.

"What was that? Something wrong with Lindsey?" Grissom asked.

Catherine nodded. "She's with Eddie."

Sara gasped. "Then we have to hurry."

"What the hell is wrong?" Grissom asked.

"We know that Eddie's got Greg. Lindsey's with him. We have to get Greg out!" Nick said looking over to Catherine for confirmation. She nodded.

"We're taking two cars. Cath, Nick. You're driving with Warrick. I'll call Brass. Sara you're driving with me. Let's go people!" Grissom ordered.

The walked to the cars and Grissom called Brass. "Jim, Eddie's got Greg. You got the address? Meet you there." With that he hung up.

Sara and Grissom got into the car. And Grissom started it. He looked over to Sara. She had tears on her cheeks. He gently laid his hand on her thigh. "We're going to get him out. He's going to be alive. Everything's going to be okay, honey." Sara laid her hand on his and they drove to Eddie's house.

AN: Is it okay? Take pity with me. My cheeks look like balloons… Next chapter's by death-on-arrival. Have fun. ILU Greg.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Omg, you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating the story for so long. I completely forgot it was my turn to write a new chapter. Next time, I'll write a note to myself, promise! There are probably a lot of grammar mistakes in that chapter. I've tried to contact ILUGreg so she would beta-read it for me but she hasn't been responding my e-mails. But now, here's the next chapter.

**EDDIES HOUSE:**

Greg was unable to move. When Eddie first burst into the room only a few minutes ago he thought that now his life would end, that Eddie would beat him to death.

But right now Eddie was just standing there in the middle of the doorway and grinning like (Greg couldn't think of another word) a jackass.

But slowly Eddie seemed to wake up from his trance. Still grinning he walked over to Greg.

"You know, I could just stab you in the heart right now but then you would be dead in just a few minutes. This would be no fun at all. And I bet Lindsey has just called Catherine and told her you are here. So I made up a plan. You're colleagues will be here in a few minutes and when they see that you are fine except the little burns their hopes will all be raised. But little do they know that you're going to die soon and you can't even let them know…"

"I don't understand" Greg stuttered.

"Oh don't worry, you'll do soon"

Eddie took a little vial out of his pocket. He opened it and forced the liquid down Greg's throat. Greg tried to free himself out of Eddies grip but all the screaming and the pain had made him weak, he didn't stand a chance.

**OUTSIDE:**

When Grissom and the others arrived, an ambulance, about 10 police officers and Brass were already there.

Catherine jumped out of the car and ran over to Lindsey who was standing next to a police officer.

"Mommy!"

"Lindsey! Thank god, you're alright. Don't worry, we'll get Greg out of there"

"You've got to hurry. He seemed in pain"

"Don't worry, he'll be alright. He's a fighter!"

"Can I go with you?"

"No, it's too dangerous. You stay out here with the police officer"

"Catherine, come on, we're going in" Grissom called out to her.

Catherine hugged Lindsey one last time and ran over to Grissom.

**INSIDE:**

Eddie threw the vial in a bin that was standing in a corner of the room. Not even a second after the door burst open and Brass and the CSI team ran into the room with their weapons all pointed on Eddie.

When they saw that Eddie was unarmed Brass went over to him, handcuffed him and dragged him upstairs.

Grissom called the medics downstairs while the others sprinted to Greg and crouched down next to him.

"Greg, everything's gonna be alright. Don't worry!"

But Greg showed no signs of reaction. He was sweating and looking around the room with unfocused eyes.

"He's going into shock" Catherine half screamed half sobbed.

"No wonder" Nick said as he took a closer look at Greg. He was covered in burns and his nose seemed to be broken.

The paramedics entered the room and lifted Greg on a bar.

"I'll go with him" Nick said and followed the paramedics upstairs.

For a few minutes silence filled the room. All that could be heard were Catherine's sobs. Warrick went over to her and hugged her.

"Okay…here's the plan. Catherine, you go out to Lindsey and calm her down. She seemed to be quite shocked. Sarah and Warrick, you examine the room. Brass, you and me go to the police station and question Eddie" Grissom broke the silence.

**AMBULANCE:**

"How is he?" Nick asked the paramedic.

"The burns seem to be very severe but nothing that can be taken care of. The ankle, ribs and nose will heal in no time. Otherwise he's just in shock, he'll be fine. He was lucky that you arrived so early. God knows what else this man had planned for him"

Nick just nodded.

**EDDIES HOUSE (OUTSIDE):**

Lindsey was still standing next to the police officer just like Catherine had told her to do.

She had seen how Greg has been taken out of the house but couldn't take a closer look at him because she was too far away.

She spotted her mom coming out of the house and ran over to her.

"Mom! Is Greg going to be alright?"

"Don't worry sweetheart. He's just in shock, he'll be fine"

Lindsey just hugged her mom.

"Why would daddy do such a thing to Greggo?" she asked quietly.

"I have no idea, but Gil and Jim will find it out…or so I hope"

**POLICE STATION:**

Grissom tried to calm down. He couldn't lose his temper but just at the look into these cold eyes of Eddie made his blood boil.

"Why have you done this?" Brass practically screamed.

"Hey, don't take that tone with me Brass. You don't want to lose your job, do you?"

"Shut up and answer my question!!"

"Grissom, why so quiet?"

"Why? What has Greg ever done to you?" was all Grissom could say.

"Nothing, he's here in Las Vegas, that's enough of a reason I need"

"I don't understand. I mean, if you didn't notice, there are millions of people in Las Vegas, why not them?"

"Because they didn't take Catherine away from me"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brass yelled. His face was red and he was shaking because of his anger.

"Catherine liked Greg from the first second he arrived to Las Vegas. Every day when she came home, she talked about him. About how nice, what a good friend he was. He was to her like a son. She trusted him. And then one night she talked to him on the phone. I heard everything. They were discussing about me, if Catherine should take a divorce. And you know what that little brat said. He said yes, that Catherine deserved someone else, someone better. He destroyed everything. I lost my wife because of him. He had to pay for it! And I swear to you, this is not the end!"

"Damn Eddie. It was just an advice. At the end it was Catherine's decision. Greg just wanted to be a good friend!" Grissom screamed and ran forward to attack Eddie. Brass held him back and dragged him out of the interrogation room.

"You need to calm down! Do you want to lose your job? I know you hate him for what he did to Greg, I hate him too. But he will get what he deserves"

Grissom freed himself out of Brass' grip and walked away. Brass sighed but didn't follow him. He knew that all Grissom needed right now was some time alone to sort his thoughts.

**EDDIE'S HOUSE:**

"Damn, when I look at this I remember that something like this could happen to every one of us" Sarah said as she collected fingerprints.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Everyone thinks life is something normal but in reality it's something special. Everyday people die and haven't even fulfilled their dreams. That's why I think we should enjoy every second of our life because you never know when it will be over" Warrick said as he looked through the bin.

"Hey, what's this?" he held the vial in the air.

Sarah took some steps closer and mustered it.

"I don't know, but I think we should take it to the lab right now. I have a bad feeling about this"

"Me too. Let's go"

**HOSPITAL:**

When Sarah and Warrick arrived at the hospital everyone else was already sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey, how is Greg?" Sarah asked.

"We don't know. The doctors are still with him to see if they missed some injury. Have you finished investigating the room?"

"Yes, Warrick found a vial, but it was empty. The lab is analyzing it right now. They'll call me when they have the results."

Grissom nodded.

Three hours spent in silence have passed when Sarah's mobile phone rang.

"Yes…hey Mia…what??...oh my god…yes, he did…thank you!!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Grissom asked worried when Sarah had hung up.

Sarah gave him no answer and sprinted down the hall.

She pushed open the door to the room Greg was in.

"Excuse me, but it's forbidden…" the doctor said but Sarah interrupted him.

"I'm from the crime lab. There is a poison in Greg's blood, the agnoskas poison (AN: I know, there's probably no such poison, but hey, this is a fanfiction)"

"Such a case is very rare but it could be the cause of the shock. Mary, go and get the antidote! We have to hurry; we have no idea how long this poison has been in his system already!"

The nurse ran out of the room and almost ran over Grissom and the others, who have followed Sarah.

Five minutes later the doctor has filled the syringe with the antidote. Just when the needle touched the skin every ones nightmare came true. Greg's heart stopped beating.

**AN: I know;**** this chapter is crap. I rewrote it four times but I can't find the right words to describe what I have planned in my head. I hope you're not too disappointed in me. Next chapter is by my friend ILU Greg. Andi.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chp.10

AN: There you go guys. The next chapter. I hope you'll like it. Much GSR ;) ILUGreg

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Five minutes later the doctor has filled the syringe with the antidote. Just __as the needle touched the skin everyone's nightmare came true. Greg's heart stopped beating._

END FLASHBACK

"No." Sara whispered wide-eyed. She ran over to Greg and took his hand in her hand. "Greg! Please no! Greg, don't do this to us!"

The doctor wanted to help Greg but Sara stood in the way. "Miss, get outta the way!" He yelled and shoved Sara away.

Sara stumbled right into Grissom's arms. Grissom tightened his embrace as Sara pushed against him; trying to get back to her friend. "Sara."

"NO!" Sara kept pushing. She was desperate. She needed Greg. He was such a good friend. He just couldn't die.

"Sara!" Grissom nearly yelled. And it helped. Sara stopped struggling. She let herself fall against Grissom. Her whole body shook as tears streamed down her face. "It's okay, honey. Greg's going to be okay. Come on, we're waiting outside." Grissom led Sara out of the room and into an empty one. He wanted Sara to have some privacy. He knew if Greg would die in there Sara would be devastated. And he knew he wanted Eddie to pay for what he did.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Come on, Greg! You're so not dying on me! You're friends are waiting outside! Whaddya want me to tell them?! Come on boy!" Doctor Tyler Johnson yelled as he tried to revive his patient.

There was a beeping noise.

But was it Greg's heart? Was he alive? Or was it on of the doctors' beeper?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Oh god… he… he can't die!" Sara sobbed at Grissom chest.

"He won't. Greg's a fighter. He's going to be just fine." Grissom reassured her.

"Miss Sidle, Doctor Grissom. I'm Tyler Johnson." The young, very well looking afro American said. "I'm Greg Sanders' doctor."

Sara and Grissom stood up. "How is he doctor?" Sara asked.

Tyler smiled showing his white teeth. "He made me worry. But he's a strong young man and he's going to be just fine."

"Oh my god! Did you hear that?!" Sara spun around grinning at Grissom. "He's going to be fine!" Sara was so excited. She was so excited that she threw her arms around Grissom's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Then she turned back to Doctor Johnson.

"Can we go see him?"

"Sure thing. Please follow me." Tyler said.

Grissom stood still. Did Sara Sidle just kiss him? He was so surprised he didn't hear Sara talking with the doctor.

"You coming, Griss?" A grinning Sara asked.

Grissom mentally kicked himself. "Ahm… j-just go ahead. I'll go to get the others." He forced a little smile.

"'Kay."

Grissom sighed. This woman made his head spin every time.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat on the plastic chair next to the bed and held Greg's hand.

He was going to be okay. Sara let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Hey, no crying anymore, Sar." Nick said walking up to Sara to give her a hug.

"Just happy he's alive."

"We all are. Maaaaaaan." The Texan sighed.

"What's the problem, Nick?" Warrick asked.

"He's just not Greg."

"He _is_ Greg." Catherine said.

"I know that." Nick rolled his eyes. "He's just… too still."

Everyone nodded.

"I nearly died. Too tired to rock." Greg said softly.

"GREG!" A chorus came.

"How are you?" Catherine asked taking Greg's left hand.

"Been better. But I'm 'k." Greg yawned.

"We should let him get some sleep." Brass said.

"I don't want to let him alone tonight." Catherine looked around.

"You go home. I'll stay with G." Nick answered.

"Thanks for being here guys." Greg said and they said their 'goodbye's'.

Sara gave Greg's hand a last squeeze and then stood up. Everyone went home. Jim drove Grissom and Sara and Warrick drove Catherine home.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara couldn't sleep this night. She couldn't stop thinking about the events that night. What if –

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Sara stood up and opened the door.

"Hey." Grissom softly greeted.

"Hi. Come in. Why don't you sit down. Want something to drink?"

"No, thanks." Grissom went to sit on the couch.

"What can I do for you?" She asked sitting down herself.

'Kiss me.' Grissom thought. "Ahm… I'm just… here because of… business?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know what you want." 'But I know what I want.' She added silently. And then her eyes went wide. 'Oh my god! I kissed him in the hospital! Oh no! He's going to fire me!' "Grissom, I'm sorry. I… I don't know what came over me. I –"

And suddenly his lips found hers. Her hands found their place in his curls and his settled on her waist. He drew her close to him and deepened the kiss.

There wouldn't be any nightmares tonight. But comforting dreams instead.

* * *

AN: Liked it? Leave a review. Next chapter's by my friend Andi. Take care, Sina 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well half a year since I last updated. There is no excuse for this, I didn't forget that it was my turn, I haven't had writers blockade I was just pure lazy. But I promised myself that I will never abandon a story so here it is: The last chapter of Revenge. Have fun!

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Grissom pushed Greg in his wheelchair in the court house.

He had been released one day ago and was still tired and unfocused because of the many medications that were given to him at the hospital.

Sara has spent the night with him. She gave him comfort when he needed it the most. When he couldn't distinguish between the nightmares, from which he suffered every night since the tragic events and the reality.

Just the thought of the cold and dark room which he spent these few days in made him shiver with fear and disgust.

Grissom opened the door to the court room and pushed Greg in.

Greg couldn't lift his gaze from the floor as he heard Eddie's hollow laugh when he was pushed past him.

The catchpole helped him up and led him to the chair on which he was going to be interrogated.

The magistrate looked him in the eye as she asked him:  
"Greg Sanders. You are here to confirm the horrors you suffered under Eddie Harold Willows. Can you tell us what happened at his house?"

Greg took a deep breath and wrung his hands as he began his story.

Pictures flooded his mind as he described every detail he could remember.

The pain he suffered when the bucket of boiling hot water was poured onto him, the fear he felt when he saw the vial in Eddie's hand.

He didn't even notice as tears fell down his cheeks and his breath became erratic, the dizziness spread in his body.

"He destroyed me. I have no hope that my life will ever return to normal" were the last word before he fell out of the chair, unconscious.

"Greg! Greg! Wake up!" Sara screamed as she came running forward.

She shook him by the shoulders until he opened one of his brown eyes.

"Get me out of here" he whispered.

Warrick, who was standing behind them all the time came up and picked Greg up bridal style.

Sara sent Grissom one last worried glance before she followed her two friends.

**CSI CRIME LAB: CAFFETERIA**

"There you go" Sara said as she handed Greg a bottle of water.

Greg opened it and took a big gulp before he put it down next to him.

"You feeling better again?" Warrick asked who has just entered the room.

Greg just nodded and put his head on Sara's shoulder.

Sara put a reassuring hand on his back and asked Warrick if Grissom had already called to inform them about the outcome of the court case.

Just as Warrick's mouth opened there was a shrill ringing.

Sara fumbled around in her hand bag and pulled out her cell phone.

As she read Grissom's name on the display a strange feeling flooder her body which she couldn't place. Her stomach felt funny although she knew she couldn't be hungry as she had eaten something just two hours ago.

She shook her head to clear her thought and accepted the call.

"Grissom"

"I have some good and some bad news"

"Tell me the ones first that concern Greg"

"Eddie got condemned to six years of prison"

Greg who had listened to the conversation fell to his knees.

Sara gave Warrick a sign to take care of him and continued speaking to Grissom.

"And what is the bad news?"

"By accident I can't find my car keys anymore. Think you could pick me up?"

There was teasing undertone in his voice.

And all of a sudden Sara knew what this feeling was that she has felt before.

Why her stomach felt funny. It was love.

Sara grinned and hung up.

"Think you can take care of Greg for a while?" she asked Warrick.

"Yeah sure but…" Warrick wanted to ask her what was wrong but in a matter of seconds Sara fled out of the room like the devil was chasing her.

Sara drove through the streets of Las Vegas to get to her dream man. She had butterflies in her stomach. She felt like a teenager on hormones. God how she loved that man. His beautiful baby blue eyes, his soft hair and how it felt between her fingers, his crooked smile… He was one handsome man.

After a few minutes she came to the park where he told her he would wait. He leaned against his car, sunglasses on his nose. When he saw her car pull up, he took off the glasses and shoved them in his jacket pocket.

A smile spread over his lips. Sara got out of the car and Grissom walked up to her.

"Hi." He grinned.

"Hi, yourself." She answered.

He backed her up against the car and began to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

"Lost your keys, huh?" She asked and he grunted.

"Needed to see you." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Mhm… Do you really -" She began but he put a finger on her lips to stop her and then kissed her cheek.

"You're beautiful." He said and then gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Sara."

A sweet smile crept over her lips. "I love you, too, Gil." She answered and Grissom took her in his arms.

"Let's take this somewhere more private." He winked at her and the two of them got into the car and took off.

**CRIME LAB/PARKING LOT:**

As soon as the car stopped Lindsey Willows jumped out of it.

Catherine just shook her head and turned off the engine.

Greg was on his way to the locker room as he heard a quick tapping of footsteps behind him.

Before he could fully turn around he was embraced by a pair of little arms, which clung to his neck.

For the first time in the last few days a small smile graced his handsome features.

"Hey Linds, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Holidays" Lindsey replied and broke the hug.

Her eyes were sparkling with tears as she inspected the scars that covered Greg's skin.

Greg caught her gaze and comforted her.

"Don't worry. They don't hurt. I want to thank you so much for calling Catherine back at your house. You're really the bravest 7-year-old girl I have ever seen"

Lindsey's face contorted in thought for a moment.

"I already know a way how you can pay me back" she smiled.

"Uh oh!"

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Lindsey screamed with joy as the rollercoaster went up and down, the wind ruffling her hair.

She looked over to Greg who looked a little bit green in the face.

"Oh come on Greggo, it's not that bad"

The rollercoaster stopped and Greg was the first one out of it. Lindsey could only see his back as he run behind some bushes and threw up.

When he came back he, his face still green, he sighed.

"See, I told you that I'm not very fond of rollercoasters"

**THE END **

* * *

AN: Well, the story is finished. The main part is by me, the GSR part by ILUGreg.

We want to thank everyone who read the story, reviewed, added the story to favourites and to story alert!! Without you this story would be nothing.

Andi and Sina


End file.
